Helado
by li ross
Summary: Gil y Oz... reaccionan de maneras inesperadas al acto de este último de comer un cono de helado... ¿Raiting T? No sé, por si acaso siempre es mejor tener cuidado, si total lo vana abrir :3


_(Dios sabe cuanto tiempo después de publicar, arreglé el formato, ahroa se diferencian mis notas finales de la historia , jeje (A) )Y ya que estoy en esto, ¡gracias a todos los que comentaron, de verdad lo aprecio en exceso ^.^! _

_Sí, me reí escribiendo esto… xD Las cosas que me cruzan la mente… y todo gracias a BRENDA. Bueno, en fin, ojalá no les parezca pésimo (A). Ahora sí, no entretengo más. Enjoy:_

_Ah, cierto: Sí, Pandora Hearts, y su soundtrack ya que estamos, me pertenecen, soy una genio, dibujo y escribo de maravillas y me llamo Jun Mochizuki. ¿No me creen? Entonces demostramos que es innecesario esto (A)._

_Helado._

–Es una hermosa tarde, ¿Verdad joven Vessalius? – Comentó cierto juglar hombre de cabellos blancos y ojo escarlata mientras tomaba asiento en la –considerablemente pequeña– mesa redonda, entre él y Gilbert Nightray. "Extrañamente" su rostro se veía ocupado por una enorme sonrisa que podría fácilmente definirse como… maquiavélica. O al menos transmitía, a quien no estuviera demasiado acostumbrado a verla, la sensación de querer vigilar más de costumbre todo lo que le rodeaba.

–Eh… sí, es verdad. Aunque hace algo de calor ¿No? – Respondió amablemente, ya había visto esa expresión una y mil veces. Mientras tanto, daba otra lamida a su cono de helado.

Entonces lo notó. Todo en un instante, los ojos felinamente dorados de Gil, su leal sirviente, se abrieron, brillando intensamente, y su tez se acercó unas cuantas tonalidades al rojo intenso. Apartó rápidamente la mirada de él, aún cuando (antes de la llegada de Break y el "acto" de Oz) habían estado manteniendo una muy agradable conversación sobre los tiempos pasados. Ni siquiera se percató de la rápida respuesta que Xerxes Break le ofreció.

Honestamente, no era la primera vez que notaba algo así. A decir ya había notado varias veces que su mejor amigo de la infancia no tenía gustos… De los que se sobreentendían. Para ser claros, gil no era un chico hombre que se fijara en el sexo femenino y eso se notaba a millas de distancia. Incluso, Oz creía notar que el hombre-cabeza-de-algas sentía algo de atracción hacia él. Sí, tal vez creyeran que era inocente y no notaba las turbaciones de Gil ante los numerosos comentarios que Break hacía para molestarle, empero lo hacía, sólo que había tomado la decisión de no delatarse, al menos por el momento. ¿Quién sabía que podía sacar de ello si se contenía por un tiempo?

Y no le incomodaba para nada. Hasta podríamos decir sin equivocarnos que se sentía halagado.

Probó nuevamente. Inclinándose de manera aparentemente inocente sobre la mesa, hacia él, y asegurándose de darle la mejor panorámica de ello, trazó con su lengua toda la extensión del cúmulo de crema rosada, tomándose su tiempo para juguetear apenas con la punta.

Apenas terminó, dirigió su mirada al joven de 24 años frente a él, a tiempo para notar que esos ojos de lo que irónicamente tanto temía su dueño se alejaban de él, a la vez que él se reacomodaba en su silla.

¿Realmente estaba viendo esto? No podía ser mejor. La expresión que aquel exponía su cara "atomatada" era… deliciosa. Observó al albino a un lado, como para comprobar si sus ojos no le engañaban, pero se encontró con la misma expresión nada inocente de todo momento. Eso sí, el ojo de este estaba clavado en el otro contratista legal de la mesa.

Tomó entre sus labios, relamidos, la punta superior del cono de helado y, con extremas lentitud y parsimonia, prácticamente lo besó, suavemente, dejando escapar no tan accidentalmente un pequeño ruidito de succión, y dándole a la cúspide del postre una forma que daba mucho que imaginar, con la punta doblándose, redondeada, formando un borde sobre la columna de helado debajo.

Gil casi dio un salto en su silla, la frente cubierta por una fina, delatadora capa de sudor.

Lo que sin embargo sorprendió al joven amo no fue la expresión de fiebre que su sirviente (no pudo evitar darle una especial entonación a la palabra al pensar en ella) reflejaba, sino que este no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Lo miraba fijamente, con la expresión un tanto desfigurada y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás, tratando de contenerse.

Bien, si gil no se molestaría en disimular, tampoco lo haría él.

Se detuvo unos segundos a contemplar cuál sería la "mejor" manera de provocar a su amiguito de ojos dorados –cubiertos de una blanca niebla lasciva-. En eso estaba, pero al desconcentrarse dejó caer la cuchara de la que no había hecho uso... por conocidos motivos.

'Qué pena, ahora tenía que perder precioso tiempo de incomodar a su de alguna forma tierno sirviente para recogerla…' pensó mientras se agachaba…

Esperen, ¿Acababa de ver la mano de Break escaparse de bajo los pantalones de Gil?

Tardó unos cuantos segundos en darse cuenta de que debía levantarse, y lo hizo demasiado aprisa cuando notó que el que se hubiese quedado petrificado delataba lo que había visto. Enseguida, se incorporó y sin siquiera dar tiempo a arriesgarse a cruzar miradas con ninguno de los otros dos en la mesa, se alejó (casi corriendo) de la mesa, sonrojado de una manera que hacía parecer la tez de Gilbert, con la que antes se había regocijado, casi pálida.

No cabía confirmar que la excitación de Gil no había sido por su postre…

Vaya, parece que algo sorprendió a tu joven amo, ¿No es así, Raven? – Comentó con una voz divertida y siniestra cierto "personaje" de un solo ojo carmesí.

Gil hubiera ido a por su amo en circunstancias así, pero más de mil motivos lo anclaban, sonrojadísimo (no sólo en la cara), a su silla.

…..

_Bueno… no me odien tanto… O si quieren sí, pero no me ataquen . _

_En realidad soy fan del Ozbert… y ni siquiera me gusta Break emparejado con alguno de ellos (Xerxes por separado, sí, LO AMO)… Es simplemente que era muy tentador que ocurriera eso… (por supuesto, a esa escena venía que escribiera el fic)._

_Bueno, ¿Opiniones? Para mi debería haber descripto más las reacciones de Gil, pero, por supuesto… soy demasiado ociosa, y tampoco es que tenga mucha experiencia con… ESOS asuntos o/o_

_Ok, lo que sea, alabanzas, tomatazos, palabras de pena… Es bienvenido_

_PD: Espero más o menos haber dejado un formato claro, esto de que Fnfiction lo alteré… Me desquicia un poco n.n_


End file.
